comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa
hola hola, he venido aqui por si no has recibido mi mensaje naruto fanon, te pido que me ayudes con u a peticion de adopcion que he hecho y nadie me ha contestado, por favor ayudame con eso es algo muy urgenteDariel lopez 21:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) hey, gracias por tu idea, me sirvio de mucho( en modo sarcastico), bueno disculpa es que estoy muy alterado solo soy en mienbro de wikia que le gusta naruto, que estoy en un wiki en que el burocrata no edita desde julio y que solo vigila la pagina como un fantasma, y que ni siquiera responde los mensajes en su discusion que le dejo dios mio, me guata mucho naruto me gusta mucho editar, pero no me dan las herramientas para esto he querido adoptar el wiki desde hace mucho, es mas yo y otra persona queremos ser los administradores su nombre es jefer origami, es muy bueno y queremos sacar el wiki adelante por que no quieren ayudarnos, el burocrata tiene varios wikis y en ninguno esta, pero nada solo necesitaba decirle esto y gracias por su tiempo asido de mucha ayuda. adios y que la pase bien.Dariel lopez 21:11 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Csuarezllosa, necesito tu ayuda, en la solicitud de Spotlights puse a Kid vs. Kat Wiki pero la imagen me complicó la vida ¿Me la podrías acomodar? Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid VS. Kat Wiki 21:53 1 ene 2011 (UTC) :PD: Primero acomodala antes de responderme ::Hola Carlos, ya coloque la imagen correctamente. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 22:03 1 ene 2011 (UTC) oye oye, tio es que no has visto el mensaje que te deje alli arrivaDariel lopez 22:40 2 ene 2011 (UTC) oye oye, tio es que no has visto el mensaje que te deje alli arrivaDariel lopez 22:40 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Paisano jajajaja haber especificado a lo que te referias xD, pero bueno le avisare a mi "paisano" para que vea mi wiki sobre series de españa, que no abundan usuarios de españa, y menos de canarias concretamente, asi que gracias y espero que estes teniendo unas buenas navidades. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 22:07 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola. Solo pasaba a saludar por que tu me has ayudado mucho n.n ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 05:21 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre Gandulffo Sobre que esta activo no se...... No responde a ninguno de los mensajes en su discusión desde hace meses que van acumulandose y hace un tiempo le escribí uno su discusión sobre que no aparecia recientemente y sobre esto, ademas en todo el tiempo que lleva alli nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin escribir nada. *Si esta en vigilancia,' entonces porque no para el vandalismo?' ha habido dias que he entrado y he visto mucho vandalismo,(que hemos bloqueado los 3 que estamos) si estuviera vigilando no bloquearia al que estuviera arruinando las paginas?('''en el caso(que ha pasado) en que el no registrado estropeara varias paginas). *Soy administrador y recientemente solo pasamos por alli 3 administradores y los otros 2 me han apoyado. Varias dudas *Quieres decir que haga como un sitio de votaciones para ver si los '''usuarios opinan que hay que quitar sus poderes a los 3 burocratas y si los usuarios responden que si, un helper quitara el poder a esos burocratas, algo asi, no? *Si has recibido el mensaje de Tu discusion en One Piece, contesta el dia que tengas arreglado el problema *Podrias decirme el nuevo sitio donde esta ubicado ahora el Sitenotice? me olvide de el y valdria la pena usarlo de nuevo Lamento el molestar tanto *'Perdona por ser pesado', yo me refiero a por ejemplo en wikidex a lo que sale en la actividad reciente anunciandote de como volver a ver wikidex como antes, que en que apartado esta eso en lo que puedes anunciar cosas importantes. *En la Plantilla esta bien el color, lo que necesito es que salga la palabra mostrar como en esta plantilla y y poder ver el contenido de la plantilla, en dragon ball wiki puedes pero por alguna razon falla algo en la wiki de one piece y no se puede ver el contenido ya que no sale lo de mostrar. Grandpiece :Hola Carlos, ya le respondi a su primera duda (en su wiki), sobre la plantilla, la comprobe varias veces, y no aparece "mostrar" y no se el porqué. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 12:22 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Hola señor Carlos,jaja,generalmente le escribo a la wiki de Ben 10. Está seguro de que hay tres burócratas en la One Piece Spain Wiki? InfinitrixDiscusión 13:01 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que si hay,lo que pasa es que hace muuucho que no se conectan,creo que uno es Elinfamedrow. --InfinitrixDiscusión 13:07 11 ene 2011 (UTC) No borrar el artículo de Comunidad Narufans (Fandub) Buenas noches, antes que nada un cordial saludo de mi parte; el motivo de este mensaje es para pedirle de favor que no borren el artículo que creé en Wikia con el título de "Comunidad Narufans (Fandub)", ya que como se menciona en el artículo nosotros somos un grupo de fans interesados mucho en el mundo del doblaje y nos gustaría que la gente valorara nuestro esfuerzo (lo cual cada vez se ve con mayor frecuencia porque hay mucha gente que aprecia nuestro trabajo), ya que algunos de nosotros somos muy buenos en la actuación vocal y el artículo tal y vez, y sólo tal vez, lo pueda llegar a leer algún director de doblaje, por lo que sería más eficaz solicitar audiciones y castings para poder participar en algún estudio de este tipo, ya que con el artículo en Wikia tendremos al menos un punto a nuestro favor al ser reconocidos y por lo tanto ser contratados. Recordando que no buscamos obtener nada económico ni material a cambio y que hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, me despido de usted. Atte: El Fandubber Gracias por su atención. Eso? Tenia varias pestañas abiertas y en una estaba hablando con un usuario para que se pusiera en contacto con el por sus dudas, puede bloquearme si quiere, no creo que a el le afecte. 'wiki indignante' Soy el de ayer, me da verguenza hablar de ello, pero hace poco en foro mc anime viendo los mangas en descarga vi una serie, con un contenido de desnudos algo que no imaginaba porque suelen salir mangas normales en el manga en descarga, esa serie en japon han decido clasificarla por la ley esa 156 para mayores de edad. *Y al parecer hay una wiki sobre esa serie española, es esta(bueno aparentemente no pone nada fuera de lo normal, pero la serie es lo que es), pero no deberia borrarse una wiki sobre una serie con ese tipo de contenido? Me parece que una wiki sobre una serie que han calificado asi es dar mala fama a wikia. Solo lo digo, no me juzges de mal por encontrarla por casualidad, que eres tu quien manda y quien si lo considera adecuado borrarla. Usuario:El pelirojo Transparencia ¡Hola! Tengo una duda: ¿Cómo se pone transparencia a la wiki? Por ejemplo: Red Dead Wiki, tienen una transparencia en el skin.--Aqui estoy ¿Quieres hablar? 17:42 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Mensajes en las adopciones Hola Carlos, en las adopciones no debes de incluir tus comentarios en la plantilla del usuario solicitante, sino debajo. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:40 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Bloqueo El segundo motivo lo entiendo, que fue una fecha que consiguieron hackear mi cuenta, pero eso le di la solución con otra clave más distinta, la otra era muy fácil para la gente de WikiDex. Y la segunda no entiendo mucho :S Y... saludos Csuarezllosa. Ąλəɔяaɳ 14:24 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Logros Aqwui esta mi pagina, espero que sea suficiente porque quiero que sea la mejor pagina de mangas pokemon que exista. www.es.mangapkmn.wikia.com THXPokéinvestigador 15:20 31 ene 2011 (UTC) wikis inactivas Jaja , Csuarezllosa nunca quise tener bronca contigo, pero, acaso Este ,este,este y este son wikis activas?, saludos -- 16:27 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola, vi que comentaste en el mensaje que le deje a Bola. Si se podrá hacer lo que le dije? Saludos!! Rath0897 21:37 4 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Burócrata Hola Csuarezllosa ¿cómo estás? ¿Podrías nombrarme a mí y a éste usuario burócratas de la Sims wiki en italiano?, el otro usuario es burócrata en otra wiki de los sims en italiano pero decidimos usar una y que él sea burócrata también la wiki de él se llama it.sim3pedia.wikia.com .- Gracias. Chau.--Nacho 11:56 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :Nacho cree que soy un helper, pero no es así, contestado en su página de discusión de Simpedia en italiano.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:45 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Adopciones Hola Carlos, por favor no llenéis las adopciones de comentarios que no son necesarios, para eso es mejor las discusiones, así no complicaremos a los Helpers cuando tengan que mirar las adopciones ;). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:31 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Puedes ayudarme con mi wiki es.earthbound-mother.wikia.com?Dark-Pit 21:41 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: O.O vaya, pues sí debe de ser un grave bug entonces, de todas formas esta bien que haya avisado a el usuario, ya que cuadno lo solucionen, si quiere los logros en su wiki tendra que solicitarlos, de todas formas gracias y avisemos a un Helper sobre esto. Saludoss -- 13:20 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :No es ningún bug. El staff habilitó los logros y los comentarios en artículos de forma predeterminada con las wikis. No hay nada grave ni bugs. 17:28 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, por cierto Carlos, te falta por añadir a Danke7 como Helper aquí. Saludoss -- 13:19 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Villatica y Villatico Hola Carlos, como ya te dijeron bastante por aquí, creaste un Wiki para otro usuario, en lugar de darle la oportunidad de crearlo él mismo, sin embargo ya existe VillaticA Wikia, por lo tanto no se que sentido tiene que tú hayas creado VillaticO Wikia creo que la mejor opción sería o pedir que cierren ese Wiki que tu creaste, o que lo redirigan, como ya te dije una vez, creo que tienes muchos Wikis bajo tu responsabilidad. Saludoss -- 19:06 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :No te lo echaba en cara, al decirte creo que tienes muchos Wikis bajo tu responsabilidad, no quiero decir que no puedas encargarte de todos los Wikis donde eres administrador o burócrata, solo que yo te recomendaba que no acumularás más flags, nunca intente decírtelo mal, solo que no me parecio del todo correcto que crearás un Wiki para otro usuario, solo era eso ;) Saludoss compañero -- 19:30 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Adopcion de Wiki Crees que me dejen si no he editado nada, pos esque primero necesito ponerle estilo.Phineas10 03:59 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Adopciones Hola Csuarezllosa, en una adopción hiciste esto, tú no puedes hacer eso, sólo un helper tiene el derecho de hacer tal acción (me refiero a lo de nuevo/declinado/concedido), espero obtener una respuesta y que no te quedes callado cómo aquí o cómo aquí. Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 23:58 4 mar 2011 (UTC) :Dime, ¿donde dije que no se puede editar en la página de adopciones?, eso es muy bueno ya que ayudas al usuario y al helper, lo que no puedes hacer es poner lo de declinado/nuevo/concedido/pendiente ya que el helper toma esa decisión.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 00:15 5 mar 2011 (UTC) :: Perdon por meterme en esto pero... "si un helper me vea esto que me lo diga gracias a mi, y usted es un simple usuario de Wikia como yo", pues estas en un error, puesto que ya VegaDark te lo dijo aqui. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 02:14 5 mar 2011 (UTC)-- :::Tranquilos pues, hombre. No hay ningun problema en dejar comentarios en la página de adopciones, el fin de esto, como ustedes dices es dar apoyo. No discutan acerca del apoyo que puedan brindar. :::Algo cierto es que uno no debe cambiar el estado de la adopción, sea como sea la adopción no ha sido respondida por un helper, como debe ser; no queremos confundir a ningun usuario. Por lo que, digo que tienen toda la libertad de opinar y dar apoyo, claro, tampoco queremos ocasionar otra discusión en una solicitud, todo con su respectivo órden. Eso sí, solo no modificar cosas que no van, por las razones ya comentadas. :::Vamos, que aquí es una comunidad. Saludos ;)-- 02:32 5 mar 2011 (UTC) :::: Me parece que solo leíste lo que te convenía. Pues bien, te explicare detalladamente. VegaDark te dijo esto, que parece que no te tomaste la molestia de leer: "Y para terminar, deja de hacer acciones que no te competen." Si querías que te dijeran que no lo hicieras, ahí claramente te lo dijeron, pero veo que en las adopciones solo lees lo que te conviene. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 16:09 5 mar 2011 (UTC)-- Re:Wiki Digimon Gracias por decirlo, pero ya sabía eso, avise a Danke7 en su discusión porque es el más activo de los Helpers por aquí, para que como le dije por el IRC, que él se lo pueda comunicar antes por skype u otro medio a bola o cizagna, aún así él se pudo hacer cargo de cierta forma, avisando al usuario y añadiendo las correspondientes plantillas de que el contenido de Wiki Digimon fue completamente plagiado de Digimon Wiki. Saludoss -- 20:55 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Solicitud de adopción U.U te me adelantaste (conflicto de edición), gracias igualmente por deshacer las ediciones de ese usuario, ya de paso edite la plantilla y le añadi el uso para evitar futuras confusiones. Saludoss compañero -- 16:30 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola k tal perdon por molestar ya le deje un mensaje a danke pero me dijeron k tu sabes como poner un contador de visitas en un wiki, kisiera k me dijeras como porfa [[User:Antoni_lopez|''Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:36 24 mar 2011 (UTC) en ralidad son para una wikia en donde soy administrador y en otra en k edito, *The All American Rejects *Bleach Wiki Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo y si puedes dime como se hace, perdon por molestralo y adios[[User:Antoni_lopez|Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:51 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola ya arregle el problema de administrador ya spoy uno de la preimera wiki de arriba y si asi habla con algun administrador de bleach wiki para k le diga como y digame como a mi tambien,[[User:Antoni_lopez|Antoni López'']] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:42 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Common.css Hola, me podrias ayudar con el Common.css, porque no le entiendo NADA a sus letras o claves. Lo que pasa es que le quiero cambiar las pieles (skins) a otro color. Encontre una wiki donde tiene los codigos (o como se llamen). PD: en esta wiki ponerlo. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 01:05 25 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :vaya, pequeño error :P -- 19:29 3 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola carlos tu visitaste mis wiki s puedes editra allis t te hago administrador soy ben alien supremo 001 19:34 3 abr 2011 (UTC) No malinterpretes tu has echo muchas cosas como agregar wikis de videojuegos (ya existe una central para eso por si no lo notaste en cada artículo están inclusive puestos los enlaces) o categorías a wikis de videojuegos además de los de música y eso no va ahí además de que pudiste haber checado tus contribuciones para ver si no lo habías creado, además existe el especial todas las paginas y esos no los creaste hace mucho no tiene ni un mes siquiera, no puedes llegar a un wiki y hacer lo que se te plazca. Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 20:44 6 abr 2011 (UTC) La verdad si tengo paciencia no se de donde sacas que no la tengo, no entiendo de donde sacaste que un trabajo se pueda hacer en silencio si son puras palabras, y estoy más tranquilo de lo que crees no es por nada pero eh visto como malinterpretas las cosas como las que ponen en las discusiones incluso conmigo lo has echo yo no tengo tiempo de pelear estaría mas tiempo editando y no le veo el porque seguir discutiendo solo te di una advertencia un aviso no una amenaza haz de entender que no todos los wikis llevan una misma temática, Saludos y no te entiendo pues me dices: ya te veré luego, yo no quiero discutir con nadie suficientemente grande estoy para eso. Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 22:08 7 abr 2011 (UTC) oye puedes hacerme una solicitud de adocion para wall e wiki ,y una para spologrits para generador rex cartoon network soy ben alien supremo 001 22:18 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pues yo le dije que sus wikis no cumplian los requisitos, pero que hasta que Generador Rex Wiki pudiera conseguir el spotlight que siguieran editando hasta obtener los 100 artículos, solo lo hice por esa razón, por lo que veo Ben alien supremo 001 hizo la misma petición a otros usuarios entre ellos tú, sin embargo a mi me dejo más de 6 mensajitos molestando con el tema de los spotlights, gracias por el aviso, la verdad con tantos usuarios con el nombre "ben" ni me fije que el administrador era Ben10infinito y no él, tendré cuidado con este usuario. Por otro lado, uno de los burócratas no esta en contra de haber echo la solicitud apesar de no cumplir aún todos los requisitos, por lo tanto la solicitud es válida apesar de que no vaya a hacer aceptada, al no ser que lleguen rápidamente a los 100 artículos. Saludoss -- 10:26 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Porqué quitaste la solicitud? no tienen solo 25 artículos, tienen 53 artículos, muchas de las solicitudes que hacen los usuarios son prácticamente irrelevantes, como por ejemplo un usuario que quiere adoptar un Wiki sin haber editado en él, y no por eso se borra la solicitud, se rechaza y listo. Aún falta para que Danke7 acepte los spotlights, por lo tanto yo creo que lo correcto sería darle la oportunidad a ese Wiki de intentar llegar lo antes posible a los 100 artículos. -- 16:07 9 abr 2011 (UTC) ::No eres el único con el flag de adm. o burócrata en ese wiki, y Steven 20 esta deacuerdo con haber añadido la solicitud, por lo tanto otro usuario la puede añadir en su nombre, mostrando el enlace donde el administrador acepto, así que OJITO también con lo que dices, como antes te dije, no todas las solicitudes que se hacen cumplen los requisitos y no por eso deben quitarse, sino no habría ni una sola solicitud rechazada, de aquí a que Danke7 responda, ese Wiki tiene una posibilidad de llegar a los 100 artículos. -- 16:18 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Bien, me gusta que hayas entendido mi punto de vista ;) pero una cosa, "el burócrata decide y el administrador no", no es necesariamente así, un usuario con el flag de administrador esta en su derecho de solicitar un spotlight, pero bueno, como dijiste revierte, y Danke7 ya zanjará el tema. Saludoss -- 16:25 9 abr 2011 (UTC) mira viste mi wiki dempuinguinos de madascar y tu no me crias estoy editando para ir a cien y lo de generador rex no es un spologrits se activar cuando sea la hora ben alien supremo 001 14:06 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola losiento por fastidiar pero que paso con mi pedido de Adopcion aun este como Nuevo aun Steven 20 16:38 10 abr 2011 (UTC). Problema en dq wiki Hola, soy Suicune R, no se si te acordaras de mi, soy el de dragon quest wiki. Resulta que en la wiki han ocurrido cierta serie de eventos, primero vino un usuario que editaba mucho, y le hice admin. luego vino otro usuario al que tambien hice admin. puesto que estaba dispuesto a colaborar, pero resulta que ese usuario hizo vandalismo, y le bloquee y le quite de admin. ahora otro usuario diferennte, me ha dicho que el y los otros dos eran el mismo usuario, y que el 1 de mayo pondria un virus en la wiki, bueno, lo del virus no se si creermelo, mejor mira tu en mi discusion de alli http://es.dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Suicune_R los usuarios son 4carlos4 emperadordragon y Wolfort Kaiser, por favor, dime que es lo que pasa, y si puedo ayudar, lo hare, de momento no he bloqueado a nadie por si acaso, Suicune R hola para hablar conmigo queda el chat irc de la wiki hola ah tambien eres de par de reys y chowder Ben alien supremo 001 20:01 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola oye sabes como atrer usarios para mis wikis Ben alien supremo 001 23:43 2 may 2011 (UTC) Me Ayudas con Nueva Disney Wiki HOLA NO SE HACER LAS PLANTILLAS PUEDE QUE SI ME AYUDAS SERAS ADMINISTRADOR DE LA WIKI Firma: Jose79x gracias gracias enserio ers el uno de lo mejores usarios Ben alien supremo 001 23:53 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola podrias editar en mi wiki va de lucha libre un saludo y espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:00 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola no digo que editas tanto que ayudes un poco te e puesto el flag de reversor ayudame hola no te pido que editaes mucho mira la pagina va de lucha libre espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:50 3 may 2011 (UTC) Por favor, Csuarezllosa, lee esto: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda%28%28%29%29 18:44 3 may 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 18:54 3 may 2011 (UTC) Ese es otro problema, logré ser Administrador por suerte... el creador de esa Wiki está muy perdido en la Ben 10 Wiki.... Le hé mandado varios mensajes y jamás ha contestado. 18:55 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola que te pasa carlos estas muy agotado descansa Ben alien supremo 001 21:39 3 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo predefinido Los logos que tu pusiste los subiste tu no un administrador ó burocrata del wiki por eso lo cambie, y como no lo tienen subido ningun otro usuario debe poner otro amenos que esté en proceso de adopcion y como no ocupas ningun cargo en esos wikis pues no sería valido, SaludosLex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 22:02 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola te importaria ir a hora al chat irc un saludo y espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:28 4 may 2011 (UTC) hola te importaria ir al chat irc Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:11 4 may 2011 (UTC)un saludito hola te vienes al chat irc Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:59 4 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Pregunta No he entendido del todo tu pregunta. Donde deseas implementar los logos? Acaso en la plantilla:Wiki?-- 21:38 4 may 2011 (UTC) hola http://es.ben10nap.wikia.com http://es.boltlapelicula.wikia.com http://es.maxsteel.wikia.com ah estas la estoy adoptando Ben alien supremo 001 21:44 4 may 2011 (UTC) te vienes te vienes al chat irc hola te vienes al chat irc un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:31 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola por que te vas del chat anda vuelve que era broma te suplico y perdon no lo volvere hacer Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:29 5 may 2011 (UTC) Tron Hola Carlos, no sé porque razón deshiciste la edición de Zeist Antilles en el artículo Tron, en los artículos se puede añadir el Wiki.png o el Wiki-wordmark.png, los que no tienen logo, se añaden como te dije en el IRC, pero los Wikis nuevos tienen la opción de añadir en su lugar el Wiki-wordmark.png, que es el logo que ven la gran mayoría de usuarios que utilizan el nuevo estilo de Wikia por defecto, en lugar de los pocos que utilizan Monobook y ven el Wiki.png ;) -- 20:42 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola ah ya entendi lo de bola ah el es administrador de principe de persia y voy a crear foro de ayudas a las wiki ah ya vistaste lo de tu ya sabes que de nano 20 tu ya sabes Ben alien supremo 001 21:45 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola bien solo decia pero expulsarme para siempre en principe de persia no , ah ya le hable par enseñarme a ser un mejor usario Ben alien supremo 001 21:56 5 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye me parece que ya tengo muy Historial en Kid vs Kat Wikia como para ser burocrata! Tengo: 3.829 Ediciones Tengo 4000 Puntos Ya soy Administrador, he evitado mucho vandalismo, me encargado de varios proyectos, tu que dices, espero que aceptes Att: RCCOOP RCCOOP|Discusión|Tengo ediciones 00:34 6 may 2011 (UTC) oye te vienes al chat irc 82.159.118.2 06:25 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola vienes al chat irc un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:58 8 may 2011 (UTC) hola te vienes al chat irc Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:39 10 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola carlos ah sabes que dejare de editar por un tiempo la wiki debido a un catigo por mi mama Ben alien supremo 001 20:13 11 may 2011 (UTC) bueno pero puedes poner en lista de wikis bolt al pelicula la wiki de fiona2011Ben alien supremo 001 20:16 11 may 2011 (UTC) hola quele paso a los spologrits Ben alien supremo 001 00:24 12 may 2011 (UTC) hola mira cuando pasa el sucedido en mi wiki te quite el rango de burocrata pero te puse el de administrador y desde entonces no editas algo rarp no te bloque y nada si no te quite ek rango de burocrata y te puse el de administrador un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:03 20 may 2011 (UTC) hola me gustaria habñar contigo por el chat irc de wikia esèro tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:29 23 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Una pregunta No ya hable con bola sobre como será puedes poner wikis de animes, mangas, películas, caricaturas, actores, pasatiempos y cosas así por el estilo pero veras que abajo en la parte izquierda aparece de música, deportes autos, tecnología y las demás categorías que se ponen al crear wikis pero supongo que el wiki de respuestas a de ser tomado como la central digámosle así sobre los demás wikis de preguntas, pero si deseas puedes preguntarle a bola de todas formas --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 22:06 23 may 2011 (UTC)